Secrets of an artist 2
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: This is the sequel to Secrets of an artist! Read and review! Rted K for kissing!


**The secrets of an artist two**

Amy Rose once again was in her room, doing one of her most favourite things; Drawing. She started off with the head, making rough circles inside to help her mark out where everything is supposed to go. She did the shape of the muzzle first, the curve at the bottom of the head, then she did the eyes, the Sonic shaped eyes.

She was drawing a picture of her hero standing slightly to the side with a thumb up to her it seemed, she rubbed out one of the opened eyes and made the eye lid look closed; now it was winking at her.

She had coloured all of her drawings from last time, the portrait of her, Sonic and what she thought their child what look like. She had coloured the baby purple, that's what her and Sonic's colours would have made, right?

She recently drew another picture of three hedgehogs, one was a tall hedgehog looked like Sonic in a way, but had three bangs coming out of his forhead, he was purple, a light shade of purple, he wore a regular pair of gloves with a silver band around his wrist. He looked fed up with a small girl on his back, he looked bored to be exact. The small girl on his back was a darker purple colour, her eyes were closed in enjoyment, her mouth open showing that she was laughing, her headband that happened to be red had a small feather on it, the beautiful feather was leaning to the left a bit showing that they were in the wind. A small blue hedgehog, an exact replica of Sonic was on the floor while tugging on the taller boys arm, he was smiling and pointing to the right while looking up at him.

They were standing in an open field, birds were placed into the picture to make it more realistic. It was all coloured perfectly, all of her pictures had shading in them. The darker colours looked beautiful in her eyes.

Amy finally finished her picture and smiled.

"Done!" she said to herself in triumph, she looked at that picture of the children. She hadn't long coloured it, she hadn't even come up with names for them yet!

She thought about this for a moment, then one name hit her.

"Flash!" she said pointing at the larger looking hedgehog with a smile.

She sighed and got up, the intimate pictures were even coloured. She placed the picture she had recently done into her portfolio and made sure that her pictures were able to see by just flicking the pages. No paper in front of any other drawings.

"Now to find Sonic!" she said to herself as she walked downstairs, leaving all of her pencils, paper, pens, her rubber and all of her drawing equipment on the floor.

She got out her front door and looked around, looks like she will be looking for him today! She'll have to run around town to try and find him.

With that though she began to run into town, the portfolio in hand.

* * *

Amy ran and ran about the town, passing the mall, the other stores, the jewellry store, past many tall buildings. She turned a corner and ran into someone, making them both fall on their backsides and her portfolio to drop to the floor right next to her. 

"Ow! Hey, watch where your-" she didn't finish as she found who she was looking for; "Sonic!" she shouted and pounced on him. He fell on his back with a light chuckle.

"It's nice to see you too, Ames..." he said while smiling slightly.

"C'mon Sonic" she said as she got up, holding out her hand for him to take to help him up also. He smiled and took her hand, she helped him up then grabbed her portfolio and handed it to him.

He just smiled at her and grabbed her hand while pulling her towards a bench near by. The bench was on a small platform of grass with a large tree hovering above it, the beautiful sky, a cerulean blue and the sun shone brightly. Nothing could possibly ruin this day!

* * *

Sonic opened the portfolio and looked at the pictures he saw last time, the picture of him and Amy kissing was coloured beautifully. She even added a background, a nice dark blue sky, them two standing with the moon in the left hand side with mountains behind the two.

He looked at her with a smile.

"Where'd you learn to draw so well?" he asked.

"I dunno, I guess it was just practise?" she said shrugging, he smiled and looked again at the one of Knuckles against the Master Emerald. She made the emerald look like it was shining, with star like shapes on the edges and in the middle of the extremely large gem.

He then looked at the one of him and Tails, she just coloured them both in, no shading and a green background. She did add a waterfall off tears coming out of his eyes as he was laughing though, this made him smile even more.

The one of Amy on the floor crying with Sonic not looking like he cared had been coloured with darker colours to show that she was sad, beautifully done if he must say himself.

Then he saw the picture of her giving Shadow a kiss on the cheek, she made him look like he was blushing by placing small red lines across the muzzle, the beautiful colouring really did make it look better than the first in black and white.

He then turned a page to the one of her and him getting intimate, she was underneath him while on her stomach, her head turned slightly to kiss him, she had the pained look while he looked relaxed, his hand was covering her right breast.

She did a dark background but made them look light, it kind of gave off a calm and serene look, as if they were just so calm.

He turned the page and came across a familiar sight.

He saw the picture of a small baby hedgehog in Amy's arms in a portrait type of frame with Sonic behind holding Amy around the waist. The baby was sleeping and Sonic was just smiling warmly at the baby.

He smiled at the colouring on it, the baby was purple, he wondered if their kid would actually turn out purple. He blushed at the thought of actually making the picture from earlier come true.

The next one was of him behind Amy sat up as she was asleep, leaning over her body smiling and rubbing her side as she was under the covers. Bare again, he could see one of her feet not covered in the blanket and she had a peacful smile on her face, at the bottom it had a title 'The begining'.

The colours were beautiful once again, she did an excellent job on them both in that picture. She had left the blanket blank but showed it was there by doing some lines for the creases.

He turned the page and saw the picture of the children, he smiled at the picture. It was a beautiful sight, the colours, the background everything was beautiful

"I want you to name those two?" she said pointing towards the small female and the small male tugging on the boys arm.

"What did you name him then?" he asked pointing to the older one.

"Flash!" she said smiling.

"You have great taste in names!" he looked down at the other two; "Hmm, what to call them..."

He just looked at her with a smile then came to his face, a dazzling smile.

"Emerald and... Shift?!" he asked, she nodded.

"Wonderful names Sonic!" she said, he chuckled and turned the page to the last picture in the book.

It was him giving a thumbs up in their direction, Amy was smiling at that picture. She was very proud of it!

"Awsome, Ames" he said and handed her the book back, she took the book off of him and watched him get up about to run off.

"Wait Sonic!" she said desperately; "Here!" she pulled out two pictures, the really kissing one and the portrait of the child, her and Sonic.

He stared at them for a while, then looked at her and smiled.

"You sure?" he asked, she nodded.

He took them.

"Thanks, Ames!" he said and kissed her a peck on the lips again, making her blush deeply.

"Your welcome Sonic!" she said, he walked to her and hugged her. She hugged him back while kissing his cheek.

"I'll put these in a frame alright?" he asked, she nodded.

"I love you" she said to him and kissed him again, she pulled away and winked at him as she walked back to her house.

Sonic smiled to himself and touched his lips with his fingers.

"You just wait Amy Rose, I'll show you just how much I love you soon!" he then ran off witht he pictures tight in his grasp towards the place where they sold frames for pictures.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? It's the sequel! Want another one to do with this?!**

**R&R!**


End file.
